


An Unwavering Heart (Kuroshipping)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Cheren wasn't weak.





	An Unwavering Heart (Kuroshipping)

**Author's Note:**

> i love cheren so much ahh,,, title is from the game's soundtrack
> 
> originally written: 08/10/2017

Cheren collapsed on the ground after he returned his Serperior, the cave ground cold against his nice looking clothes. He looked at his clenched hands with wide eyes, feeling his hands getting sorer as they clenched harder. Suddenly, he leaned over more and hit the ground hard in desperation, voice loud as it echoed throughout the cave. "Why am I still not strong enough?!"

He didn't look up when he heard Touya's footsteps as he walked over, his Samurott not following as he watched on sadly, knowing his trainer had a lecture to give Cheren. Touya kneeled down in front of him, a smile pulling to his lips when he noticed the slight blood on Cheren's closed hand. 

Touya pulled a cloth out of his bag, feeling Cheren go tense when Touya pulled his fist towards him, gently cleaning the dirt away before wrapping Cheren's bleeding knuckles. When he finished, he met Cheren's gaze, who was looking at his childhood friend curiously. 

Touya smiled at him and grabbed his other hand, holding them together. "I always enjoy battling you, Cheren."

Cheren's looked dropped as he avoided the others gaze. He didn't understand why he always said that after all of their battles, or why Touya even bothered being friends with him, after all these years. His hands felt heavy in his as he just thought about it and blurted it out, "Why do you say that?"

Touya's smile faltered slightly. "Because it's the truth-"

"But I'm so weak compared to you!" Cheren's voice echoed around the cave, voice loud as he yelled his thoughts. He didn't see the way Touya recoiled, the way his eyes widened as Cheren expressed that thought to his friend for the first time. He didn't see how his eyes welled up as Touya were able to stop the tears. 

"You're wrong."

Cheren flinched at there others words and looked up to him, seeing Touya's blinding smile first before your wet eyes. He continued, "You've always been my favourite person to battle, because you're one of the only people who've offered me a challenging time. I wouldn't be mad if you win because you deserve it Cheren. I'm not strong; there are people stronger than me. But Cheren, you're stronger than so many people. You're kinder than so many people. You're one of my favourite people, and I hate seeing you like this."

Cheren blinked in wonder as he listened to what Touya had to say in response to his lack of self-confidence. He looked down but his chin was instantly pulled up, face twisting to surprise as he saw his friend crying. 

But of course, he was still smiling. "You're not weak, Cheren. Don't let anyone, especially you, tell you that you are."

Cheren looked at Touya as he pried a hand away to wipe his cheeks. He were surprised when that hand was grabbed and in less then suddenly, Cheren was softly kissing him. Touya tensed up in surprise and Cheren pulled away before he could react, cheeks red as he cleared his throat. 

"S-Sorry, that was uncalled for. I just wanted to thank you," he mumbled, obviously embarrassed by his actions. But when he looked back at Touya, he saw your equally red cheeks and wide smile. 

He didn't look away, surprisingly, when Touya leaned over and pecked his lips, still smiling. "I would do anything to make you smile, Cheren."

As if on cue, he offered one, lips curling up as he felt giddy. 


End file.
